Shadow Book one: the titans curse
by dajasa
Summary: one late december night, my life changed, I met a man, a boy who I had only seen before in my sleep and I joined him, this is how it all began. rated M for language, and possibly descriptive language
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night –which was just fucking stereotypical- as my mom's car pulled up next to the school, which also happened to be the stereotypical tall gothic building.

"whoa," I said, looking at the tall arches and towers "Thalia, you would love to live here", I heard Annabeth try to suppress a laugh, and Thalia go quiet, then her boot made contact with the back of my head and slammed it against the window.

"Shut up Percy" Thalia growled, I gave a grunt of affirmation and she let me go, my mom turned to face us,

"So kids, have you got everything you need, nectar, ambrosia, swords, shields-" my mom got a little overprotective sometimes.

"yep, don't worry about us" I sprang out of the small car, which had put in a bit too close proximity to Annabeth, and stretched my legs, sighing with relief, Annabeth followed and then Thalia

"So we're here to get a Demigod," Thalia began

"Two Demigods" Annabeth interjected

"Right, Two Demigods, but we have no idea whether there's anything around, or even if the kids are still alive" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you scared?" I teased, the punk-girl glared at me and raised her mace container threateningly, to anyone who didn't know her this wouldn't have been too scary, but I happened to know that just by twisting the can Thalia could send a spear shooting through my head, I gulped and stepped back, Annabeth let out a sigh, and both of us turned to her, she put a hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow, something about the long-sleeved white thermal shirt, with an oddly girly pink T-shirt over the top; and the plain blue denim jeans made her look even more serious, her blond hair tied up in a ponytail, her celestial bronze dagger strapped to the back of her belt.

"Guys, really, we need to be focused, stop arguing" both of us looked down guiltily

"Let's just go inside" I muttered, we turned to the building and walked in, pushing the large oak door open –with an ominous creek- and looked around (why in all that is holy, would you not put lights in here) Bob muttered, for those of you who don't know who Bob is, which I imagine is everyone, since I have never told anyone else about him, Bob is a voice in my head, not a whisper, a voice, and no I am not insane! He tells me what I need to know, in previous publications I've melded what Bob tells me into other people's speech, anyway getting of topic.

I looked around the hall, it was dark and dingy, with various animal heads and weapons hanging on the walls, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, speaking in a thick French accent,

"You there!" It snapped, I turned to face the voice, a man "what are you doing out of the hall" I spoke the first thing that came to mind "having a threesome" both Thalia and Annabeth elbowed me, whilst the man, and the woman who had joined him stared at me in outrage

"Get back in the hall you disgusting child, and expect punishment tomorrow morning" we turned and walked inside the hall, the moment we closed the door both Annabeth and Thalia turned to me and glared

"A threesome, really?" Annabeth snapped, glaring at me, It didn't help that I thought she was beautiful as she did so

"Sorry, I panicked" Thalia raised an eyebrow, and glared at me, she was not as pretty doing it.

"Guys!" a cry came from behind them, I looked over Annabeth's shoulder and saw my best friend Grover hobbling towards us. Until two summers ago I had thought Grover was on crutches then I discovered that he just used them to hide the fact he walked like a goat, and in fact was half goat, man that was a weird car journey

"G-man," I hugged the satyr, grinning ear to ear "how ya doing?" Grover looked slightly scared

"I think there's a monster around here somewhere, and well there's something...else," I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "something dark, evil we have got to get them out of here" I nodded all happiness and jokiness wiped from my system

"So, who are _they_?" Annabeth asked, Grover turned and pointed at two kids standing awkwardly in the corner

"Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, they don't exactly have many friends" I nodded

"No shit, they look like a couple of frenchmen in a pub" the other three, as usual ignored my weird analogy.

"So question is how do we get over there without warning this monster?" _BOOZE! _Bob half yelled in my mind, I was about to think on that when Annabeth spoke up

"We've got to dance isn't it obvious?" I saw Grover looking mortified, and broke in with Bob's idea

"G-man go get a drink, stumble over there looking drunk as you like and sit down, I've got a plan" Grover had fallen subject to my plans before, and they almost always worked. Annabeth, Thalia and I watched the Satyr doing an admirable impression of a drunk and stumbling over to sit a few feet away from the two demigods, the girl was sensibly giving him a careful look. I turned and faced the other two

"Ok, Annabeth on my signal, open that fire door there, Thalia stay on me, do as I do" the two nodded, damn was I glad Bob had good plans. I grabbed Thalia's wrist, out of pure necessity, of course, and dragged her nearby to Grover before kicking the plan into action

"Hey, everybody that guy's got free pot and booze!" All eyes turned to look at the man I was pointing at. Grover. The Satyr looked momentarily horrified before seeming to catch on to the plan he grinned and gestured, everyone in the room flooded towards him, teachers included, me and Thalia followed the crowd but stopped behind the suddenly claustrophobic looking demigods, I reached out and grabbed the girl by the arm, leaning in to whisper in her ear

"There's someone here to kill you, follow me and stay quiet if you want to live" She nodded, and got to her feet, dragging her little brother with her, I led the two towards the fire door, which by some Annebethian magic hadn't triggered the alarm, although the fact the control wire was missing might have had something to do with It.

The four of us emerged into the wet cold maine winter, and I was glad that I wore a thermal undershirt, I made to pull the girl towards where Mom's car was waiting only for her to stop, digging her heels into the ground

"Who are you? Why does someone want to kill us? Why should we trust you?" Bianca asked rapidly, I was sorely tempted to congratulate her, and to strangle her, hey at least she wasn't gullible.

I turned. And stopped. The frenchman from before was standing on the edge of the shadows smiling evilly.

"A threesome mister jackson? I count six of you" _uh, that was our joke, kill him! _Bob screamed, I was more focused on the fact that obviously he knew about Grover

"Sorry math isn't one of my strong points- I much prefer slicin' and dicin' monsters" I pulled riptide from my pocket flickd the lid of with my thumb and felt the pen grow into a three foot long sword.

The Frenchman smirked, as if he thought my efforts were pathetic, I glared

"I don't see your weapon asshole" His smirk widened and then a black spine erupted from the shadows heading straight towards Thalia's head, the daughter of Zeus lunged left, pulling Nico with her.

"Shit, run!" I yelled turning and sprinting past Thalia, pulling her to her feet as I did, she picked up Nico and followed

"I should point out I have no idea where we're going!" I yelled, Bianca groaned.

My body was flooded with adrenaline as we sprinted, which almost killed us, we sprinted into a clearing which was on the edge of a cliff. I stopped just in time,

"Oh shit, dead end" there was a wave of laughter and the man emerged into the clearing

"Mr jackson, you have made a mistake, that shall be your downfall" I noticed what had thrown the spike, a large insect like tail rose up from behind him, the tip littered with spikes, _Dude, that is disgusting at least a goat isn't all, well buggy_ Bob muttered, the man stepped forward and changed, growing animalistic, his hair, originally thinning grew into a mane, he dropped to all fours and his body morphed into a lion, bat wings sprouting from his back

_Well, fuck its a manticore better fucking hope he's on time _I had less than a second to register what he had said, before the manticore was springing at me, jaw open. I raised riptide, my thumb flicking its lid off as I went, and jammed the blade across its jaw, stopping it in its tracks

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed looking behind me to see Thalia trying to push the other two into the treeline, she abandoned them and sprinted forwards, raising her arm,and bashing Aegis, her shield, into the manticores face sending it stumbling backwards with a roar

"OK not what I was expecting," I said, Thalia nodded in agreement, I turned to her "pincer?" she nodded again and I swung left, she swung right, the two of us lunging from opposite sides moving in perfect sync, however neither of us could have seen the tail intercepting our blows, well we could have but the point is we didn't. I was sent stumbling and growled, turning just in time to utter the word 'fuck' before being sent soaring into a tree on the edge of the clearing. Dragging myself to my feet I saw that Annabeth had joined Thalia, the two standing defiantly in between the manticore and the kids, I made to run only to be sent flying off my feet by a figure wrapped in black. The newcomer sprinted forwards and jumped at Annabeth, kicking off her chest sending her sprawling and giving themselves a boost onto the Manticore's head, drawing an axe from their belt as they went. The manticores tail sprang at them but the figure dodged with, well, godly speed and grace, spun around and buried their axe in the monsters head before rolling onto the ground in front of it, burying a knife which I guessed had been drawn in the roll into it's neck and pulled. I watched as the slowly dissolving monster was flipped, and then the silver arrows erupted from the treeline.

A/N: so I feel the need to explain, I was not satisfied with the previous shadow so we get a reboot, I really want this to be as good as it can.

P.S this was done in google docs because my laptop had a meltdown and i haven't gotten hold of microsoft word yet.

R&amp;R if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, i may take a long time for updates but will work on quality.**

The storm of arrows pounded into the Manticore's dissolving body, but the dark figure seemed unbothered. once the rain of projectiles stopped they stood up glaring in the direction the arrows had come from

"Hunters!" he yelled, in a masculine voice "Show yourselves!" a girl, tall and beautiful, in a regal statuesque way strode out and returned his glare

"How, boy, did you know we were hunters?" she snapped

"Name's Seth not Boy! and who the _joder _else uses Lunar silver?" he said head tilting to the side "it's such a useless metal only Artemis would ever think to use it!" The girl glared

"How dare you insult lady Artemis!" She snapped before turning around and yelling

"Phoebe! Tie the boys up and make camp!" I had a moment to register what she had said before I was grabbed and my wrists were tied behind my back, Phoebe dragged me into the middle of the clearing we were in and kicked my feet out from under me. Nico and Seth followed.

"W-what are they gonna do to us?" Nico asked. Seth let out a cackle, although I got the feeling that he always cackled

"Don't worry grandpa," He said "they try and kill us, I point out that I'm a tricksy bugger" he reached over and ruffled Nico's hair. Both of us stared at him

"what?" he asked

"You're not tied up!" I whisper yelled

"And you still are?" He asked incredulously "Jesus that's disappointing, these lesbian girl-scouts do not know how to tie knots, at least not knots that this knife can not cut through."

"that's a lot of fucking nots"

A few minutes later the girl, Zoe walked over to us.

"You boy!" she snapped pointing at Seth "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you" Seth muttered something under his breath and stood up, he then stretched, casually swinging his arms up over his head and yawning. Obviously this move was meant to intimidate, but show that he did not want to hurt anybody. As Seth wandered away I looked at Nico, he looked back and shrugged…

Ten minutes later Seth walked out and sat beside me, he crossed his arms behind his head and sighed.

"They came here tracking thorne, picked up Nico and Bianca and decided to step in, tad too late if you ask me." He said

"They told you that?" I asked, Seth shrugged

"Basically." I raised an eyebrow "they confirmed my suspicions"

"Who are you?" Nico asked, and I realized I didn't know, Seth grinned.

"I am Seth darquesse, drunk, druggie and a bastard you don't want to meet in a dark alley. I am a prince of shadows, the darkness is my friend, the light my foe and I am fucking hungry," he stopped, turned and yelled, "seriously! Can I get a fucking sandwich over here?" I noticed nico giving me an odd look, I stopped humming _The White Rider._

"You want some food dog?" One of the girls, redheaded and angry looking yelled at us "Here have some!" She threw a roll of some kind at us. Seth moved ridiculously fast and caught it, taking a bite. He gave a grin and the finger to the huntress.

It took a few minutes for Zoe to return

"It has been decided, Lord Apollo shall transport you to camp half blood"

"And the hunters" Seth said matter of factly, Zoe glared at him in shock, Seth shrugged "I'm perceptive, and the outer edge of the camp is being packed up." Zoe glared at him again for good measure, and walked off, Seth gave her the double finger and followed, me and Nico just followed.

We emerged into a clearing, although I noticed Seth standing on the shadowy edges. A tall, buff, handsome, blonde man stood next to a cherry red Ferrari. He grinned at Artemis, nodded at me, Nico and Seth, and then looked at the hunters, Annabeth and Thalia and whistled

"Hello, Ladies" he said with a flirtatious grin

"Dumb pedo" Seth muttered behind me. Apparently Artemis had similar thoughts

"Do I have to castrate you again, Apollo?" She asked with a look that said she was perfectly willing to, Apollo gulped and covered his crotch.

"So," he squeaked "I'm taking this lot to Camp, am I right?" Seth sniggered evilly as Artemis nodded. Apollo snapped his fingers as the Ferrari morphed into a minibus.

"All aboard" he called. As everyone went to work and boarded I saw Seth still standing in the shadows.

"Seth," I called "come on" Seth looked at me and shook his head

"I'll meet you there" he replied, before walking out of the clearing, as he did so he stopped and whispered something to Artemis, the goddess cracked a small smile, before replying, I read her lips 'if I can't be bothered, I'll call you' Seth nodded and walked out of the clearing.

**A/N sorry for the shortness, I'm currently writing at 11:30 because I have GCSE mocks, so I'm revising. This chapter was mostly filler, next chapter Seth is in camp, and we get capture the flag. With Santa Seth giving our heroes some presents. Blame the fan art!**

**Also, as to why Artemis responded to Seth, he's neutral and she's giving him some respect, in case you didn't pick up on it Seth turned her interrogation of him into him interrogating her.`**


	3. Chapter 3

After about the most traumatic car ride ever, the sun chariot half landed half crashed on a patch of grass in camp half blood. I stumbled out onto the grass and immediately fell to my knees. I heard someone vomiting behind me.

"Well, now to wait for Seth" Apollo said stumbling to the ground next to me.

"Like shit, I've been waiting for you lot" I will admit that I yelped in shock, jumping away from Seth, when I turned he was standing, arms crossed and smirking.

"How the fuck did you get there?" I asked, Seth's grin widened

"People can go in and out of their element at will" He said, slightly cryptically. I was about to ask what the hell he meant when Chiron strode, or trotted, in.

"Lord Apollo, good day to you," He said before smiling kindly at Nico and Bianca, "are these the new demigods?" I nodded, and then gestured to Seth.

"This is Seth, he's new as well." Chiron smiled and nodded, Seth tipped a careful bow, grinning like a madman.

"So, where am I staying Viejo Amigo?" He asked, shouldering his sports bag.

"The Hermes cabin, how about I take your bag?" I said, Seth grinned, and held it out to me. I reached out and took it, the moment Seth's fingers left the strap the bag dropped like a stone, I pulled but it stayed on the floor as if it was glued to the floor.

"Dude, what's in this thing?" I asked.

"HMS Victoria, Entire contents of fort Knox, they haven't noticed it's gone yet, bunch of other shit." He said with a shrug. I'm usually good at telling when someone's lying, but I honestly could not tell whether Seth was lying.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

I walked through the woods around camp half blood, the moonlight shone through the tree canopy. My thoughts were interrupted by voices, I looked through the trees and saw a hooded figure looking at someone I couldn't see.

"'Right, Boss," One of the voices said, "We'll check it out, me, Mags and Ron" his voice was gruff.

"Good, keep your guard, until I had to come here, I was on my way, in armour, armour max!" A voice which, to my shock I recognised as Seth said.

"Holy shit!" the other figure replied. The figure I could see suddenly stiffened, reaching for their belt, and spun lunging at me.

They moved ridiculously fast, and within seconds I was on my back, a sword to my throat and the hooded figure on top of me.

"Who are you!" the figure snapped "answer me!"

Seth stepped forwards.

"At ease, Max, He's a brotherbander" Max, the man on top of me, lowered his sword and backed off me. He turned to Seth with a raised eyebrow,

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright then," Max said before turning and holding a hand out "the name's Maximus Decimus Meridius." My jaw dropped.

"But, y-you're from that movie" I said, Seth laughed.

"Yep, Norseman got drunk with Franzoni, spilled all the beans" Seth muttered

"And, if I remember rightly most of his drink" Max interjected calmly, with Seth nodding in agreement.

"Either way, this is Percy," Seth began before turning to me "Percy, Max is my spymaster, he says that the Titans are going west, towards California, we suspect that the Oracle will give a prophecy to stop them, you and I need to be on the quest, but you are _not_ equipped to deal with Titans." He reached into his bag and threw a bundle to me.

I caught it, just, and looked at Seth.

"What's this?" Behind me max began to hum a very Christmassy song, although I followed Seth in ignoring him.

"Armour, Kevlar celestial bronze weave, enchanted for extra protection against being hit with things and a mask that lets you breathe underwater."

"Seth I already can breathe underwater."

"Exactly, you don't need it, other people do, take it, use it tomorrow, it'll help, guaranteed" He said before turning and walking away.

"Wait, Seth, what did you mean by Brotherbander?" I called after him. Seth stopped and spun around.

He walked towards me and then silently reached out and tapped my forehead, in less than a second everything had gone black.

I'M BACK!LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When I woke up the sun was streaming in through the windows of my cabin, I looked around remembering last night and wondering how I got there. The armour bundle lay on the table next to my bed. Standing up I picked the bundle up and unrolled it spreading it across my bed.

The items that faced me were not the armour I was used to encountering. A black jacket with matte grey vambraces and chest padding and a black hood; Black cargo trousers again with light padding on the thighs and pockets on the shins; black combat boots that went up just above the ankle and a black belt, adorned with pouches. I heard the three blasts of the conch horn that told me it was capture the flag time soon, and that I had missed breakfast. Deciding I could get some food later I shrugged the armour on, it fit perfectly.

Five minutes later I walked into a clearing in the forest. When I looked around I saw the entire camp was assembled, Seth was talking to Thalia who now wore black armour with a grey-blue undershirt. I walked over to them and Thalia let out an appreciative whistle.

"Nice armour, Fish-face."

"You too Sparky."

"Stop flirting with Squirtle, Pikachu." Seth interrupted us, we both glared at him "So, what's our plan? And, crucially, what are the fucking rules?" He continued eyeing both of us. Seth himself definitely looked ready to fight, wearing his hooded cloak, leather armour and bag.

Simple," Thalia began "Everyone has to take part, the creek's the boundary line, the entire forest's fair game, all magic items are allowed, the flag has to be in clear view, the flag can be guarded by no more than two people and guards aren't allowed within ten yards of the flag."

"Alright, so loopholes, loopholes…" Seth muttered and began pacing, glancing occasionally at the flag" A few minutes later he had an epiphany "oh, oh I am a genius," He sprinted towards me "The flag has to be obviously visible, right"

"Yes?"

"But, not easily reached, that's not specified"

"Right?"

"And not in one piece."

"Wait, what?"

"Loopholes, those are all the rules, so it isn't specified that it needs to be in easy reach or in one piece, just visible."

He ran over to the flag, pulled the cloth of its pole and ripped it in two.

"Mister Beckondorf, Miss Beauregard, guard this pole! Stolls, which of you is the fastest?" Both the Stolls pointed towards Travis, Seth handed him half the flag, before tucking the other half into his belt. "Now everyone heard and can attest to the fact that those two," He pointed to Selina and Charles "Are guarding, not me and Travis right?" All of us nodded "Good, when the conch sounds, Travis run like hell, don't let them catch you, stay on this side of the creak, I'll cross, head on attack and get the flag, Thalia run a defence just across the creak, leave gaps, Percy you and the other guys, and the creak, defend the gaps in Thalia's defence, they'll run right into the trap." As Seth finished every single camper's jaw was on the floor.

"Seth, that's genius and really, really mischievous." Annabeth said.

"Why thank you, I am friends with a trickster, it helps sometimes, now line up and get ready"

We all got organised and stood ready, when the horn sounded Thalia's force would run across the creak, and the trap would be set, with Seth standing next to me. I was tense, ready to move if I needed to. When the horn sounded Seth immediately sprinted forwards and sprang into the tree canopy disappearing. There was silence as the other force moved across the creak and I kept my eyes open, vigilant for the movement of a hunter.

The silence was terrifying, never knowing where an attack could come from, and then Zoe nightshade exploded out of the undergrowth, two long hunting knives bared and charged me. I moved instinctually, flicking riptide's lid off, resting the edge of the blade against my shoulder and stopping a downwards strike easily, responding with a knee to the side, attempting to hook Zoe's legs from under her, she threw herself backwards, flipping back onto her feet, baring her blades in a reverse grip, growling at me. We stood off for a second before the huntress lunged, kicking up at my head. My arms swung up to meet her leg and I grabbed it, but Zoe took advantage of it, bringing her other leg up and pulling in the one I was gripping, slamming her free leg into my chest, I stumbled and just barely blocked a knife strike to the face with my vambraces, I lunged thrusting Riptide at Zoe's stomach, she dodged grabbing my forearms between her knees, twisting to drive her free elbow into my knee. My leg buckled and I dropped Zoe smoothly shifted into a chokehold. I scrambled at her legs before throwing my weight backwards, dropping all of it onto the girl, elbowing her in the side. Her grip released and I lunged away as fast as I could. As I turned, Zoe lunged, but I managed to hip throw her away, throwing my own weight on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

"Fuck," I grunted "Good fight, not quite enough though."

I was surprised when, from just across the creak, Seth spoke

"Well isn't this a moment for the ages, nice positioning by the way, I always preferred doggy style, myself." I looked up to see the boy standing, silver flag in hand on the edge of the creak, calmly he walked across it, grinning like a maniac.

"Yes, we won, take that girl scouts!" Thalia yelled running back towards us. Chiron cantered over to us.

"Well, he won by…abstract means, still a victory though," he trotted closer and drew the flag from Seth's belt, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Seth asked "I was holding onto it, not necessarily guarding it. No rules were broken"

Chiron sighed, and then the oracle wandered into the clearing…

_**Boom, 1735 words, I am awesome, it took ages but, hey, next chapter we get the prophecy, slightly modified so yeah, that should be fun, hands up if you know who Norseman is! I do! Hope you enjoyed remember to R&amp;R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so welcome back to this chapter, oh it's been a long time, and truth be told I stopped righting this chapter about half way through and then finished it, but hey I wrote a prophecy!**

_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains**_

_**One shall be claimed in the land without rain**_

_**He feared by Olympus shows the trail**_

_**Campers and hunters combined prevail**_

_**The titans curse must one withstand**_

_**One to be called by the dark one's hand**_

The camp was silent as the Oracle spoke directing its words clearly at Zoe nightshade.

"Why in the name of Mr Anderson is the oracle walking?" Seth asked, glaring at Chiron "you're just asking for trouble with that" I turned to him

"Are you seriously bothered more by it walking than the prophecy it's just given?" I asked. Seth shrugged

"Prophecies only bother you if you actually pay attention to them," He turned to Zoe "So, you need five people, a combination of Campers and Hunters and I think it's obvious you need you, me and Percy, especially if you are going to be fighting a Titan." Zoe looked at him a moment considering

"Do you really think any number of skilled fighters could deal with a Titan? No matter who goes, we don't stand a chance of saving Lady Artemis" I actually felt sorry for the huntress, without Artemis it was clear she had no idea what to do.

Seth gave her an oddly reassuring smile "Don't worry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, and in my bag." Zoe nodded

"Perseus, will you join me?" She asked, I nodded, hey if I could help someone, I would Zoe looked around "Bianca, Phoebe you come as well" Seth looked at her, glanced at Bianca and raised an eyebrow before shrugging again and turning to Chiron.

"What do you think horsey Jim?" Chiron glared

"I would appreciate if you didn't call me that, and I agree you and Percy will do well, although I had hoped we could have a more senior camper go." Seth laughed

"Trust me stally-stallion, I doubt any of your guys are more senior than me."

"Let's get ready to go, we have no time to lose"

Half an hour later and Seth and Phoebe were arguing over who got to drive the camp truck, a small white thing, which would not look out of place at an ice cream van convention.

"I'm immortal! I should drive!"

"I can drive, you can't, I get to drive!"

"I can drive!"

"No you can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Fuck you, I can!"

"Fuck you and fuck your mom, you can't drive!" Zoe, Bianca and I exchanged an exasperated look and Zoe walked forward

"Neither of you are driving, I'm going to drive! Seth sit in the back, Phoebe up front with me" and with that decision we got in the car and drove away, me Seth and Bianca in the partitioned off back.

"Bianca, you scared?" Seth asked looking at the girl, Bianca looked at him for a moment then nodded, and Seth grinned in response.

"You should be, Titans aren't a fucking joke," Bianca looked aghast, clearly she had been expecting something along the lines of 'don't be we'll protect you'. The hatch into the front of the truck opened and Phoebe looked through, glaring at Seth

"We're heading west, but other than that, we need to find 'he feared by Olympus' before we go anywhere, the prophecy says they know the way." She snapped before shutting the hatch.

"It could be a she, gender equality and all" Bianca interjected

"Not likely," Seth muttered "she could have fitted in there, if I know Delphi, she would have used it"

"What do you mean 'if I know Delphi'? The Oracle of Delphi has been in camp for years, centuries even, and you've never been there before, how would you know the Oracle?" Seth suddenly looked like a deer in headlights, he looked around at the metal walls as if searching for a way out.

"So that was the Oracle of Delphi?" Bianca asked looking at me quizzically, I gave Seth a look, one of Annabeth's patented 'we _are _going to talk about this later' looks (this didn't hold much hope as usually when she gave me one of those looks, we didn't talk about it later, mostly because if she had to give me one of those looks it meant I didn't want to talk about it. With a sigh I turned to Bianca.

"Yeah, she's been giving prophecies and quests to camper for a while." I began before Seth interrupted me.

"Not just Demi-gods, the Oracle of Delphi has had a larger hand in keeping balance than you think, she has given quests to many mortals, even some gods and Fate gave them out before her." He said, with a sour look on his face that led me to believe that he had had a lot to do with the Oracle in the past as well.

"So, you two are demi-gods?" Bianca asked, looking at us, obviously expecting us to rather suddenly start glowing or flying.

"Yes, I'm a son of Poseidon." I said, which was the truth, the story of how my parents met was apparently quite odd, an achievement where the gods were involved, it featured a surfboard trident, a beach, my mom, my dad and dad's dolphin wingman, don't even ask.

"Do you have, like, special powers?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Yeah," I began "I can control water, breathe under water, I don't get wet and I can talk to horses"

"Only girls get wet, Percy, men get hard-ons" Seth said, barely supressing the smirk from his voice, this turned out to be a mistake for him, because it caught a slightly blushing Bianca's attention.

Bianca turned to Seth, giving him an expectant look, I was surprised to find myself following her, both of us waiting for Seth to speak. Seth calmly put his bag down, sliding his leg through the strap, and pulled a long, devilish black knife form the bag, followed by a whetstone. He calmly began to scrape the stone over the blade of the knife, and grey particles, which I soon realised where from the stone, as the knife easily cut through it. The boy sighed and began to speak.

"I'm not mortal, that much is obvious, but I'm not really a demi-god."

"Are you a monster?" I asked.

"No, I don't bleed ichor" he answered simply.

"So what are you?" I asked.

"I don't know, but something godly" came the reply, again infuriatingly simple.

"What?" I asked again.

"Wait, what's Ichor?" Bianca interrupted.

"Golden blood, gods and monsters bleed it." I answered, although truthfully I was barely paying attention. Again I turned to Seth.

"What can you do, what are your powers?" I asked. Seth laughed calmly.

"It's not that easy." He clarified.

"Why, fire is Hephaestus, emotions Aphrodite, strength Ares, isn't it." Again Seth laughed. He reached out, grabbed the metal seat next to him, and crushed it between his fingers. He looked at me.

"Does that make me a child of Ares, if so why didn't he claim me? No I am not a god's child"

"But what else can you do?" I asked.

Seth looked at me again, his eyes locked on mine for a moment, and he sighed, something which I noticed he did a lot. He stuck a hand under his seat, into the darkness, and when his hand came out of it, he held a fully black copy of riptide, all three feet of my sword perfectly replicated. I stared at him for a moment before we were interrupted again, as phoebe opened the window.

"We're here, the Smithsonian museum" She said.

**A/N woo, that was painful, not gonna lie, padding out isn't exactly my speciality, either way, we get an idea of Seth's abilities, or some of them and next we get the Sparti, and the nemean lion, which will be fun, as Seth has some particularly competent ways of dealing with them, oh and more of Seth's powers. Yes Seth will have a lot of abilities, but he will have a few major weaknesses, providing you can push the right buttons, but hey, what are friends for?**

**Also I will tell anyone who can guess who the dark one is the whole story, seriously, the answer will be right under your nose, provided you think, good look!**


End file.
